1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a system on chip (SoC), a display system including the same, and a method of operating the display system, and more particularly, to a SoC for reducing bandwidth and power consumption, a display system including the same, and a method of operating the display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of resolution of a display in mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), the bandwidth of image data between an application processor and a display driver integrated circuit (IC) has increased. Accordingly, power consumption of a mobile application processor and/or a display driver IC is also increased.
In particular, since a mobile device reads entire frame data even when updating only a part of an entire frame of an image, a waste of bandwidth and power occurs. Therefore, an approach for reducing the waste of bandwidth and power is desired.